Recently, as the supply of vehicles rapidly grows and comfort of vehicles is rapidly developed, various devices for convenience, which may provide convenience and comfort to occupants, are considered important as much as technical issues of vehicles such as traveling stability or ride quality.
As one of the devices for convenience provided in the vehicle, a glove box, which accommodates and stores items which a driver needs, is installed at an instrument panel positioned in front of a front passenger seat.
As a knob of the glove box for a vehicle, there currently are a push-type knob and a pull-type knob.
The two types of knobs of the glove box have advantages and disadvantages in terms of convenience for the user, respectively. The push-type knob has an advantage in that it is convenient for a male driver seated on the driver seat to operate the push-type knob while maintaining a direction in which the push-type knob is moved, but has a disadvantage in that an old or weak person or a female driver, who has a relatively short arm, needs to forcibly and deeply push the push-type knob in order to open the glove box. The pull-type knob has a problem in that the driver needs to inconveniently pull the pull-type knob while bending the hand on the basis of the front passenger seat.